<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Era of Gods by Ti_03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140068">A New Era of Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03'>Ti_03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Fluff and Angst, Online Personas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my DM Au where the boys of JRWI are DMs (gods) and where they use dice to use their godly powers!</p><p>No one thought a Doomsday would ever arrive, where all the gods were slain and their worlds eradicated of all life. No one ever saw it coming, and neither did a group of young gods who were enjoying messing around with worlds that would've become something to call their own. They never planned to be running away from a rogue god.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nowhere to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI JRWI IT'S BEEN AWHILE HASN'T IT</p><p>This is an au I made awhile back before the Jared situation but luckily the boys have promised one shots and that means I can revamp this au and make it into the story I always wanted it to be! Kudos and comments are very helpful and appreciated for me to continue this if y'all want it! Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      They held their pouches in their hands, trying to muffle the sounds of clacking from their dice as they ran. Their lungs burned and itched for air; barely picking their sore feet and the exhaustion weighing them down. Their eyes darted around everywhere, looking for eyes in the dark shadows surrounding them in the forests or listening for a sinister laughing.</p><p>     Slimecicle suddenly halted, opening his pink dice pouch and pulling out a small, green marble. He smashed it on the ground, stepping back to allow a light green mist form around and circling them. The mist enveloped them, taking them away from the dark forest. </p><p>      The comfort of their travel ended quickly, the mist disappearing and revealing a new world.</p><p>      Like all the others, they were bare and empty. White noise filled their ears even when they tried to catch their breath. They weren’t sure if it was nighttime, no clouds or stars hung above them and the smell of rot and flesh had them gagging. </p><p>      Slime looked back at his friends, hunched over and kept himself standing with his hands on his knees. They were tired, battered and bruised. Dried blood smeared on them; it frightened him how it almost looked normal. </p><p>      Grizzly collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily while Condifiction and Bizly used each other to balance themselves. Everyone was coughing and moaning in pain, their lungs and legs demanding for a break. They couldn’t keep doing this; they couldn’t continue running from <em> him </em>. They would be slowly killing themselves rather than taking their quick death. </p><p>      Finally, someone spoke up to break the silence. “Where the hell are we?” Bizly questioned, glancing around the barren world. Around them were crumpled modern buildings and remains of what would’ve been some kind of red flesh monster laid lifeless on the ground. </p><p>      Slime gulped and turned away, coughing due to his dry throat. “I don’t know,” he mumbled, avoiding his friend's eyes. </p><p>      “Do you think it’s safe for us to rest?” Grizzly wheezed out, slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. “Like, we won’t get caught or we won’t die?” </p><p>      Slime looked back at the dead, red flesh creature, shivered and gulped. “I’m gonna say yes. We haven’t seen anything alive in awhile, I doubt we will find anything here.”</p><p>      They sat on the ash covered ground, trying to fill the white noise with the sounds of dice. Not rolling, the fear of <em> him </em> finding them in the back of their heads. Rolling or simply holding them in their hands and shivering at the cold metal. Slime looked down at his shoulder, seeing the small slime laying on his wounded shoulder. The little green blob seemed to be asleep. He was glad to grab his little blobs, else his shoulder would’ve gotten infected. The man grinned tiredly, petting its little squishy head and hearing a small purr. </p><p>      “What was this world called again?” Bizly pondered, looking around. “Nightmare city? Dreams?” </p><p>      “City of Nightmares,” Slime corrected, bringing his knees close to his chest. He chewed at his chapped lips as he thought about this world. <em> Was it really gone? Did he go through with his promise? </em></p><p>      Of course he did. He didn’t know anyone else who would be crazy enough to eradicate worlds of all life. Even the worst and hardest monsters he could imagine didn’t stand a chance against the chaos. His chest began to ache. He was responsible for this, he was responsible for all of their deaths. </p><p>      A quick flick at his head snapped him out of his thoughts, a flask bottle of water in front of his eyes. Condi stood in front of him, staring at him with tired eyes. “Drink up,” he said, putting the flask in his hands. “I’ll take the first watch and then after we’re rested we have to keep moving.” </p><p>      “Thanks,” he croaked, popping the cork off and chugging the cool liquid. It felt like he had gone days without water, his throat dry to the point it hurt to swallow and his voice was meek. </p><p>      Condi sat next to him, wincing at his sore body. “How’s your shoulder doing?” he asked, moving his head side to side and groaning at the small <em> pop </em>.</p><p>      Slime shrugged, tilting the bottle up to catch the last few drops of water. “Slimes are good for numbing the pain, so I can’t feel it.” he answered. “But I can’t keep him on there, I’m gonna have to bandage it up.” </p><p>      “Well fuck us then because I don’t think we brought any first aid. We had to leave in a hurry,” Condi adjusted his headphones around his neck. “This is your world, do you think any supplies survived the purge?” </p><p>      Slime raised his shoulders and stared at the ground, dragging his fingers around the ash. “I hope so.” he said. “If not, how much longer do you think we can go on before he finds us?”</p><p>      The silence came once more. He knew the answer; they all did. They were prolonging the inevitable. They would soon meet their fates; either natural or in the hands of <em> him </em>. </p><p>      They missed the old days where they messed around with worlds, playfully rolling their dice. They wanted to go back to their blissful peace as gods. They mourned the deaths of their fellow gods and friends, feeling even more exhausted than ever. </p><p>      They were horrible gods and friends, the guilt of leaving behind a friend lingered and followed them in their dreams as they fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Gods Played</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The old days when they would play dice without punishment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I’m using personas. No irls here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “No fucking way you could roll so high everytime!” Bizly accused, pointing his finger at Grizzly. “I’m calling foul play, your dice have to be weighted if you can roll high,”</p><p>      Grizzly stuck his tongue out and laughed at the younger, “The dice just favor me more than you,”</p><p>      Slime stifled a laugh as Bizly cussed Grizz out while the other was smiling victoriously at him. It was a simple game they played with their dice; who could roll higher. It was nothing serious, just simply to pass the time as gods. </p><p>      Grizz looked over to Slime and grinned. “You wanna play?” He asked, holding his red and black metal dice. </p><p>      Who was he to say no to a game of chance?</p><p>      Rolling the heavy metal in their hands, they smirked at each other with confidence. They counted down from three.</p><p>      Two</p><p>      One</p><p>      The metal dice made a satisfying <em> click clack </em> as they rolled, slowly coming to a halt and titling onto its side. A bright <em> 12 </em> and <em> 13 </em> glowed. Slime frowned while his opponent’s smirk got wider. </p><p>      The green cladded god crossed his arms,<em> definitely </em> not pouting. “We still have like four more rounds.” </p><p>      “That gives me four rounds to beat you,”</p><p>      “And that gives me four rounds to roll your ego out.”</p><p>      Collecting their dice, they rolled it in their hands again. Slime watched the twenty-sided die roll around in his palm. He had to at least get a small lead in this game; his ego was on the line. </p><p>      <em> He didn’t know his life was too. </em></p><p>      The dice rolled once more. Slime’s die glowed a bright <em> 20 </em> while Grizz’s die rolled a lonely <em> 6 </em>. </p><p>      <em> Always trust in the dice, </em>they told him. </p><p>      The next two rounds were close with Grizz winning the next one and Slime winning the fourth. Now, smirks wiped off and swishing the die in their hands, they prepared for the last round. When had their game turned so serious? Where did Bizly go? </p><p>      As Slime glanced around, he noticed the world around them a dull hue. The bright blue now replaced with a light gray and the table covered in cracks and vines. It sent shivers down his spine and a sudden tick had him rolling his shoulders suddenly. </p><p>      <em> Three </em></p><p>He could hear a deep, rumbling voice echoing into his ear.</p><p>      <em> Two </em></p><p>      A hand placed on top of his shoulder and then a searing pain and the smell of burnt flesh. Smoke rose from underneath the hand. </p><p>      “One.” </p><p>      He let the die out of his hand and yanked his shoulder away from the hand, biting his tongue to muffle his yell of pain. He put his hand on the exposed skin, wincing at the sensitive area and holding the urge to vomit at the putrid smell. </p><p>      He nearly slumped on the stone table, one hand barely keeping him on unsteady legs. When did his legs start to burn? Who added tons of weight on his calves?</p><p>      The young god looked at the dice in front of him, a sickly dark green glowing menacingly at him. The number glowed a single, frightening digit. <em> 1 </em>, it read. Then, the green light began to flicker; slowly and then gradually until finally giving out, the die in front of him poofing from existence. </p><p>      Screams and yells of pain and terror rang in his ears, prompting him to look up. Before him, sat upon dark red rubies and pugs at the foot of the throne, was a familiar being holding a blood stained golden goblet in his hands. His eyes were scratched out in black, leaving a wicked smile on his lips. <em> “Trust in the dice, Slimecicle,” </em> a voice-a voice that didn’t belong to him-echoed. The table crumbled and so did Slime, on his knees and squeezing his exposed shoulder as he stared at the bright red glow. <em> 20 </em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>      Slime jolted and opened his eyes, grabbing at the arms shaking him furiously. He used nails to dig into a soft sleeve, kicking and trying to shove the being away. “Slime!” Condi’s voice shouted at him. He stopped his struggling to look up at the bright blue cladded god. “Holy shit man, I was just tryna wake you up so you can take the next watch.” He let Slime go, plopping himself down in front of him and yawning. “Didn’t mean to startle you,” </p><p>      They sat in silence as Slime breathed in and out as best as he could. His pink pouch resting on his lip feeling heavier by the breath. Condi adjusted his headphones, letting them rest on the back of his neck and barely able to keep his eyes opening. </p><p>      When he finally shut his eyes and fell to his side, Slime stood up and dusted off his dark green robes, shooing away grey ash and dust to not inhale the small cloud. He looked around his barren world, immediately noticing the dead and unmoving red flesh not too far from where they were resting. If Fergus was here, that means Alastyr wasn’t too far either. If Alastyr was here, the others weren’t too far either. Taking one last glance at his friends, he tiptoed towards the flesh. </p><p>      He used his foot to poke at it several times, the pokes slowly turning to hard kicks to get some king of response. His last kick managed to get the flesh to move. Underneath it was a humanoid hand, the palm opened face up and loosely holding onto a ripped and tattered red bandana. He turned around and sprinted back to the others.</p><p>      <em> How he hated to be right sometimes.  </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're in the JRWI discord, my name is literally just Ti on there and you'll probably find me in discussion writing :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>